


When nightmares mix with reality

by Otakutakugirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Family, Friendship, Horror, Romance, Spirit World, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakutakugirl/pseuds/Otakutakugirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru keeps having horrible nightmares, waking up screaming every night and Hikarus getting more and more worried. The nightmares last for months and kaoru is getting worried, the dreams seem to real. One night he wakes up from the worst one yet. He moves into his own room and keeps a distance from everyone, they have no idea what to think but just let it slide. His personality is changing, everything about him is changing. Ghosts keep visiting him and tormenting him or warning him. Kaoru knows what he has to do, but he doesn't know how. Can kaoru survive the torment?..will he give in to whats coming?..or..will he find a way to save everyone he's ever loved..while solving all the rest?..Is it even possible?<br/>(New to this but please give a try? :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When nightmares mix with reality

_'Ha,Ha,Ha'_

_Running._

_"Gah!"_ I'm running again.  
"Help!"  
I'm yelling.  
"Ahh!!"  
"No!"  
I stopped at the edge of a cliff and turned around, my heart stopped at the sight behind me, My older brother, my twin...my other half, was being held by the throat by a dark shadow figure.  
"No!, Hikaru!" I screamed, running to him.  
I had barely gotten halfway, when more shadow figures appeared right in front of me, apparently behind me as well. Looking over my shoulder, i noticed about five of the creatures. Looking back in front of me i was pleased to see only two. I looked passed the two in front of me and ran, nearly making it to Hikaru. Until, suddenly, I was grabbed by by the shadows that were behind me. Thrashing around, screaming and calling for help, the shadows shook me and then i heard Hikaru call my name. I looked over just in time to see Hikaru fall to the ground, limp and dead.  
"HIKARU!! NO!" I screamed in terror and started thrashing more, trying to get to Hikaru.  
'Kaoru!'  
I awoke with a jolt then sat up, only to see Hikaru...Alive and well. I couldn't help...I hugged him as is my life depended on it and sobbed.  
"H-Hika..." not even a second later he was hugging me back.  
"Shh it's okay, it's gonna be alright" Hearing that i hugged him tighter if possible, sobbing more i started saying sorry to him.  
"Why are you saying sorry Kao??" Surprise, anger, and confusion were evident in his voice.  
"I keep c-causing you problems" After saying that i heard him move.  
"It's okay.." I heard him sigh then move again  
"You should go back to sleep its early.." He quickly let go and stood up.  
I shook my head. "No, YOU should go back to sleep" With that he shook his head back and went to get dressed.  
"Nope, I'm fine"  
"Hmpf." Turning my head to look at the clock i realized it was nearing four AM. I looked back at Hikaru and realized he was done getting dressed.  
'I should get dressed too' I spent a couple moments calming down before i tried standing up, and when i did...I regretted it right then and there, as i stood up i looked behind me and saw a girl. She had long straight hair jet-black hair, She was pale and was wearing a long-ish white sundress that was covered and dripping with blood. She looked at me with dark, cold, creepy eyes with tears of blood running down her face, an insane murderous smile played it's way on her lips as she whispered in a soft windy breath. "It's over for you." Time seemed to be on a stand still, unmoving, unseeing,...unsaying. The blood dripping into a puddle below her seemed to echo. The next thing i knew i was falling backwards, her smile grew wider the closer i got to the ground and to be honest, it scared me beyond belief. My voice was gone, but i made it work omly to let out a blood curdling scream that had been stuck in my throat as my body hit the cold hard floor. Everything went black......or so i thought...


End file.
